School Fights
by xxXAlisaLarsXxx
Summary: Jin enrolled Asuka in the same school as his. But she saw that her rival Lili had also enrolled there. What is she going to do?
1. First Day Fights

**My first fanfic. Very corny. Based on Asuka's ending movie. Tekken belongs to Namco. I don't own it.**

* * *

**School Fights**

Chapter 1 – First day fights

Asuka: Oh no! I'm gonna be late!

Lili's limousine blocked her way.

Asuka: AHHHH!!!!!

Her food spilled as she fell on her bike.

Asuka: Ahh! My lunch! (To Lili) Hey, what do you think you're doing!?

Lili got down her car.

Lili: How awful. My first day at school is completely ruined.

Asuka: Hhhrrr… ARE YOU SOME SORT OF IDIOT?!?

They just fought when…

Xiaoyu: Ahhhh. I'm gonna be late!

Lili's limousine flew up as Panda bumped into the two girls fighting.

Asuka: Wait!

Lili: Stop right there!

They chased Panda and Xiaoyu until they caught them.

Asuka: Hey, why are you disturbing us in the middle of our fight?

Xiaoyu: It is because I'm gonna be late and you're blocking the way at my school.

The bell rang.

Lili: Oh fudge. I'm late!

Xiaoyu: Wait! Where are you two studying anyway?

Asuka and Lili: Here.

Xiaoyu: Then why are your uniforms different?

Asuka: Because Jin enrolled me here. He said this school is nearer.

Lili: I was looking for Asuka Kazama because I didn't get to fight her, sugar.

Asuka (in her mind): Shut your crazy mouth!

They hurried towards the school.

--

_Asuka's POV_

What a "great day". I fought that Lili on my way to school and I'm late! What's next!?

Jin: Hey Asuka! Where have you been? Help me! I'm being sabotaged by girls. Help!

There you see Jin, my loving cousin. He's been the apple of the eyes of the girls in this school and my old school. I've heard the principal in this school, Nina Williams, has made a "Jin Kazama Fanclub"! Man, is that annoying.

Asuka: Will you please cut it out!?

They all looked at me as if I'm an ant

Julia: Who are you?

Asuka: I'm her cousin, Asuka.

Julia: So?

Asuka: Leave him alone or I'll punch all your stupid faces!

At last they left.

Jin: Thanks!

Alisa: ASUKAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Asuka: A-alisaaaa….. oof!

We bumped to the wall. Yup, that is Alisa.

Asuka: Why are you using your jets here? Is it fine?

Alisa: Yes! Oh, I'm sorry!

Asuka: It's alright. So, you're studying now?

Alisa: Yeah. Father said I must go to… s… what's it called again?

Asuka: School.

Alisa: Oh yeah, school. It is so that I may learn many things about this world. And Lars studies here too.

Asuka: Ohhh! I see why you want to study here, heh! Lars is…

She covered my mouth before I can continue.

Alisa: Shut up!!

She let go of my mouth. It's obvious that she likes Lars.

Asuka: Anyway, where is that Chinese girl with short pigtails?

Xiaoyu: Do you mean meeee?

She's very childish!! It's annoying!

Asuka: Yeah. Can you tell us where to buy uniforms?

Xiaoyu: At the lobby. Just ask Jin to take you there later. I'll go to my chair now! Williams-san is coming. She's aaaaaaaaaaalways late, you know!

Alisa: Thank you!

Anna: Ohayo Gozaimasu

So, our teacher is the sister of Nina Williams, hmm.

All: Ohayo Gozaimasu, Williams-san.

Lili can't understand what were saying. Hahahaha!!

Anna: You may sit.

All: Arigato gozaimasu sensei.

Anna: Looks like I see three new faces here.

There, the usual Jikoshokai(introduction). After that, she announced the new rule in this school, that we may call them by their first names. Weird, but COOL! Good thing it's only the second day of orientation. We just discussed rules and blah blah. And the bell rang. Time for dismissal!

(At canteen)

Jin: Hey Asuka! Over here!!

Asuka: What did you buy?

Jin: Just lunch!

Asuka: Hey! Alisa, what are you doing??

Alisa: N-nothing.

Asuka: Reaaly? Maybe you're just looking for Lars.

Alisa: Stop it!! Oh yeah, Asuka, who's that sassy girl??

Asuka: That's Lili. Oh man, I don't want to remember. She spilled my food!

Jin: So that's what happened.

Lili: Hi Kazama. Wow, I can't believe you already have friends.

Asuka: Why? You have a problem with that?

Lili: Not at all! I already have a "best" friend, Christie.

Alisa: Hey Leo!!

Leo: Yo Alisa. You're also studying. Your friends?

Alisa: Yeah, Asuka and Jin.

Leo: Hi!

Lili: Hello! I'm still talking to you!

Asuka: You know, just go to your friend and I'll finish you later.

Lili: Fine!

Leo: Good thing they didn't notice I was girl.

Asuka and Jin: You're a girl?!?

I can't believe it!

Leo: Yup.

A guy with orange swept-back hair and his gang went to our table.

Hwoarang: Whoa! Kazama! You already have friends! I thought you're not going to study here anymore. Too bad. I celebrated your "leaving" here.

Jin: Shut up, Korean. You wan't a fight again?

Another irritating person. He should join forces with Lili. They are both stupid.

Hwoarang: Enough talk! Let's fight

Everyone watched them. The girls are always shouting Jin's name. Annoying! The crazy guy ran into Jin, but Jin did a roundhouse kick.

Hwoarang: I'll get you one day!!

Alisa: Fighting is not fit for you. Just sing 2NE1!!

Leo: Well put Alisa!

Hwoarang: Aarrrghhhhh! Hmph.

He left. What a chicken! After we eat...

Asuka: Leo, let's exchange numbers!

Leo: Sure thing!

Asuka: Yeah, I almost forgot. Jin, take us to the lobby!

Jin: 'Kay!

So we went! A day ends!

* * *

**Sorry if it's not very nice. I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R!!!! ^_^**


	2. New Classmate

**School Fights**

Chapter 2 – New Classmate

_Asuka's POV_

Asuka: Hey Jin! Wanna race to school?

Jin: Sure!

Asuka: On your mark, get set, GO!

There begins another day. I wish it was not like yesterday. Nyaah, I want to forget it.

(At school)

Jin: Yes! I won!

Yeah right. You won already. Beware of the girls!

Jin: Anyways, what time is it already?

Asuka: 6:00

Jin: That early!

Asuka: Look over there! It's Alisa and Leo!

Jin: Hey! You two! Over here!

Alisa: ASUKAAAAAA!

Oh, not again!

Asuka: Oof! Ouch. Jets again huh!

Alisa: Yes! Because I have great news!

Asuka: Just tell me later when we get to classroom.

Alisa: Ok

(At classroom, 6:30)

Anna: Ok! I have great news!

Wow. She's early today. LOL!

Asuka: Hey Alisa. What's your "great news"?

Alisa: That…

Anna: A student transferred here from section Brawler. Please welcome, Lars Alexandersson.

Asuka: Is that it?

Alisa: Yup.

Asuka: Oookay…

Anna: Okay! We'll meet again later! Lars, please sit beside Alisa.

I'm sure Alisa's very happy about this.

Xiaoyu (whispered): Uhh… Asuka-chan. That girl, Lili, is asking your number.

Asuka: What!? How dare her!

Xiaoyu (whispered): She says it's for you to know when and where your fight will happen… again.

Asuka: Fine! If all you're saying is true.

Xiaoyu: Yes, true! Very, very, very true! 1,000,000% true.

Asuka: Alright already. 09…

Xiaoyu: Arigato Gozaimasu. Lili! Here you go.

She made Xiaoyu her messenger, huh!?

Lars: So, are you happy with school?

Alisa: Yeah. It is exactly what Father said. Sometimes it has fights, sometimes none.

Lars: But here, it always has a fight!

Alisa: Yeah. Hahahahaha!

The two are getting along well. They've really known each other very long since Scenario Campaign happened. Then, I heard my phone rang.

Lili (in a text message to Asuka): Kill u later, alligator!

I don't know if it's appropriate to use cellphones here. But I can't help but reply!

Asuka (in a text message to Lili): U idiot! I'll tear u apart!! Die!!!!

Anna called us to attend our first assembly. The usual again, Morning Prayer, singing of National Anthem, and blah blah, everything you would expect from an assembly!

Meeting of Teachers! Here's the list:

Japanese, Arts and Music: Jun Kazama

English and Homeroom: Anna Williams

History: Kazuya Mishima

Math and Science: Baek Doo San

P. E.: Eddy Gordo

Others: Zafina

And voting of Class Officers:

President: Julia Chang

Vice President: Steve Fox

Secretary: Asuka Kazama

Treasurer: Emilie de Rochefort

P.R.O.: Hwoarang

Muse: Alisa Bosconovitch

Escort: Lars Alexandersson

And my friend, the bell, rang again. Time for dismissal!

Asuka: Man, where is Alisa?

Leo: Maybe she's with Lars.

Asuka: Yeah maybe.

Jin: Is your lunch safe now?

Asuka: Yeah, but it's just sandwich!

Lili: Hahahahaha! Christie, look what she's eating! A sandwich!!

Leo: What's so funny, anyways?

Asuka: She's just like that. I don't why she became treasurer.

Jin: Maybe because she's rich.

Asuka: Did you vote for her?

Jin: No.

Asuka: Ya sure?

Jin: Yeah!

Alisa: Hey! We're here!!

Asuka: Where have you been?

Alisa: Nothing. He just gave me a tour around the school.

A tour? Yeah right.

Asuka: I'll just buy lunch, ok!

Jin, Leo, Alisa and Lars: Ok!!

I went away to buy lunch. When I got there, they're asking for each other's numbers.

Alisa: Come visit us later at the Bosconovitch Laboratory!

Asuka, Jin, Leo and Lars: Sure!

There ends another day. Sometime later…

Lili (in text message to Asuka): Asuka, meet me tom at d gym, ASAP.


End file.
